Raindrops
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: This house is nothing but constant chills. It has no warmth, no love, only forced smiles and pointless conversation that leads to no real relationship. This is not my home. This is not my home. This is not my home.


**Okay...so I know that I'm in the middle of another story right now, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head driving me crazy for the last few days and I don't think that I'll be able to write any more Prince Caspian: My Version until this is published. It's just a one shot Lucy/Caspian story post VODT. This story has nothing to do with anything I've ever written, so don't be confused. Please enjoy, because this seems like a good story in my head!**

**Caspian is 21, and Lucy is 18. **

_This house is nothing but constant chills. It has no warmth, no love, only forced smiles and pointless conversation that leads to no real relationship. This is not my home. This is not my home. This is not my home. _Tears trickled down Lucy's cheeks like raindrops making their way down a glass window long after a storm has passed. The storm has passed, but the raindrops still remained left behind. _Left behind, that's what I am. They all left me here. And the sun won't come out, it is stuck behind the clouds. _She was stuck in the Scrubb household, sleeping in the room that was once Edmund's when they were staying here before they went to Narnia for the last time. _Oh Edmund. _She missed him so much. She missed the way he would be sour and coarse with everyone, she had always secretly found him amusing when he was being a prat. But what she missed the most was that she had always been the first he would apologize to, even when she was the one that he hurt the least. He never even really hurt her, because she knew that he loved her dearly, and that they would be okay in the end. Why fight then? If everything would be alright, and that apologies would eventually be made? Lucy did not know the answer to this question she had been wondering her whole life. She wondered this as Peter and Susan would get into one of their all to familiar quarrels over who knows what, and she would be hiding in the corner, undetectable, unknown to anyone that she was present. They would never fight in front of her, she was the "baby," and was to be treated as such. She was the "angel," Peter would say. _But if I'm an angel, shouldn't I be there with you? _She was the "princess," as Edmund would tell her with a warm smile and a chuckle, as he would pick her up off the ground and dust the dirt from her nose. _If I'm the princess, why aren't we all living in a castle somewhere? _No, Lucy was none of these things. She was simply the raindrops left behind from the storm, and eventually she would dry out and cease to exist. She had nothing, and no one. Sure, Eustace had grown to be such a more pleasant boy after they left Narnia, but Lucy could not bear to look at him, knowing that he would one day be back where she so dearly longed to be. _I have nothing here, this is not my home. Not my home. Narnia is my home, why can't Aslan see that? _Lucy was jealous of Eustace, something she would have never dreamed of saying three years ago, before Edmund, Eustace, and herself sailed upon the Dawn Treader with Caspian. _Caspian,_ another tear dropped on her bottom lip, salty and familiar. _I miss him.. _A knock at the door had Lucy scrambling to sweep away the tears that fell down her rosy cheeks.

"Lucy?" It was Eustace. Calling her with an anxious and cautious voice, as everyone spoke to her now. Lucy had overheard Eustace telling his parents that he was afraid to leave her alone for too long. He did not say why, but she knew. _If I was going to kill myself, I would have done it on that day. _"Lu?" He knocked again, his voice growing more thick with worry. "I'm coming in."

"No! Don't," she called out, choking back a sob. "I'm-I'm not decent." Silence. She knew he knew she was lying, for he had seen her emerge from the bathroom earlier in her robe, and that was hours ago. She had to be decent. She just didn't want to see anyone, especially when she was crying. Lucy rarely cried, and the only person outside of her family and Aslan that had seen her cry was Caspian. It was only once, when they were aboard the Dawn Treader. It was the night after they had been captured on the Lone Islands and she was still jumpy from the treatment that she had received, almost having been sexually assaulted. Edmund was keeping watch in the crows nest, and Lucy was having trouble sleeping. Back home, she would have crawled into bed with her mother and father, or one of her brothers. Someone that she knew could protect her. But Edmund was not available, and Caspian's bed was far too big for him anyway. Trying her hardest to be discreet, she had climbled into the king's bed, and his back was to her so she scooted close to him and buried her face into the muscles of his back. Lucy was surprised to see that he was not asleep after all, and did not scold her but turned around and gathered her into his arms, rocking her to sleep as tears fell from her blue eyes like a waterfall. That was the night Lucy had fallen in love with Caspian. "Eustace just-please," she could not say "go away," it was too harsh for her, even though it was what she wanted to scream.

"Goodnight," she heard him whisper through the wood door, and then she heard the clunking of his footsteps down the hall, followed by the closing of his bedroom door. Lucy sighed, shrinking back into the sheets as her eyes closed once more. She imagined that she was lying on the beach outside of the castle of Cair Paravel, and that the sun's rays were beating down on her face. The calming crashing of waves was like a lullaby threatening to send her into dream land, but she would not quiver in her attempt to stay awake. It was moments like these that made everything okay. When she was sprawled out on the hot sand, uncaring of the mess it made of her gown or her hair that Susan had spent hours retrieving the tangles from. The impatient whinny of her horse, Moon, would cause a smile to grace her lips as he shook his head and stomped his hooves to tell her that he wanted to go for a ride. Eventually, she would oblige, but this moment was pure bliss, this was Aslan's Country, and she would take her time soaking in the sun and wait for her brothers to charge towards her, lifting her from the sand and throwing her over one of their shoulders, spinning her around and making her dizzy enough to be sick.

"Oh, my dear Lucy," the familiar voice was like a melody, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tighter to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. _It's just part of the fantasy. Aslan is only a dream now, one that won't come true. _"Little Lucy," it went on. Taunting her. Torturing her.

"Please stop," she begged no one, perhaps herself. "If you're telling me that I may come home, then continue. But if not, go away," she pleaded with the imaginary voice. There was bitter silence for a few seconds.

"You can come home." Lucy's eyes snapped open and her body jerked violently and shook with anticipation as she tossed her head to both sides, trying to spot the majestic lion. Her eyes fell upon her full size mirror, where her companion and best friend stood on the other side, looking upon her sadly. Come, Lucy." She stood up, motionless and unable to move towards him. _This has to be a dream. And if it is a dream, than it is truly a nightmare. _"This is real, dear one." He had never lied to her before, and Lucy felt herself being pulled to him like a magnet to metal, floating across the floor until she stood inches from the mirror. Her fingers went to press up against the glass, but she gasped when they sank through, and she felt the soft, silken fur of Aslan's mane pressed up against her hand. She snapped it back with a hiss as if she had been burnt. Aslan did not say anything, but stared back at her with patient eyes, warm eyes. Eyes full of..._love. _The only love she had seen in nearly three years. Her skin felt like it was tingling, like when you jump into a icy water filled pool and nails seem to be piercing your skin. But she was feeling something. And it felt good. Lucy closed her eyes and took the steps through the mirror, not looking back at the pasty walls and loveless prison of Edmund's former room. When a warm breeze dusted over her cheeks, Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She was standing on the bridge outside of Cair Paravel, staring at the iron gate that kept her locked out. She remained in her white nightgown and barefeet, but the stone felt good under her, and she had an urge to skip merrily back and forth. _I'm in Narnia. Home. Home. _Lucy reached forward and wrapped her small hand around one of the cold, iron bars that stopped her from entering her castle. It was nearly sundown, and the air was beginning to grow colder.

"May I help you lass?" She gasped and turned around to see the night guard staring at her curiously. His eyes bore into hers and she felt uncomfortable under his stare, but perhaps he could help her.

"Um yes, could you tell me the name of the king?" The man's eyebrows raised and he looked at her as if she were a lunatic, not knowing the name of the king of Narnia.

"Caspian," he answered her cautiously, and her heart leapt with joy. Hopefully, the guard spoke of the man she loved, and not one of his descendants.

"Caspian the...?"

"Tenth," he shifted nervously and seemed to be unsure of what to do. Surely he could not believe that she was looking to hurt the king? Lucy squealed in delight and felt like hugging the man.

"Tell me," she started again, not able to conceal her excitement. "How long has it been since the crew of the Dawn Treader has returned?"

"Our king returned from his voyage only a year ago."

"There she is, your majesty!"

"Yes, that's her!" Two new voices came from behind her, on the other side of the gate. Two more soldiers who must have seen her arrive were dragging Caspian by the arm towards her. Caspian looked as if he were irritated, and his eyes remained on the ground. He was just as handsome as he was when she had left him.

"Who is-" he halted when his eyes traveled up to meet hers, and his large brown ones widened. "Open the gate!" He barked to the two annoying men, who seemed flustered but obeyed their king nevertheless, and in a few moments time the iron bars were risen, and Caspian was rushing forward to stand inches from her, looking at her with a face of sheer disbelief. Lucy wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, knowing she was with him now and that she was no longer alone. But he seemed to be struggling with something, and she did not want to frighten him. "It can't be," he whispered, slowly grazing his fingers over her cheek. Lucy sighed and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as the familiar long, rough fingers traced a pattern over her cheek. Oh how she had missed him. "Lucy?" She smiled, her eyes opening as she nodded. "Oh, my Lucy!" He cried out joyously as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around in circles, while her finally awoken laughter filled the night air. "My sweet girl," he cooed as he set her back down on the ground, but his hands remained on her waist. "What has brought you back to me?"

"Aslan," she whispered, her eyes twinkling with happiness that she was with a friend, and someone who cared for her. His warm eyes stared back at her with an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead, having her close her eyes and sighing at the contact.

"But are you alone? Are your brothers or sister with you?" He prodded her exictedly as he looked over her shoulder, perhaps to catch a glimpse of any possible fellow travelers. Her heart sank at the mention of her family, yanking her from her moment of heavenly bliss and throwing her back into the bottomless pit of despair and loneliness.

"No," she choked, and Caspians hands immediatley cupped her face as his eyes scanned her face worriedly, probably on account of the pained expression she now wore. "We have to talk."

"Of course, but," he pulled the cloak he wore from his shoulders and replaced it on her own. "I must get you out of the cold, let's go inside and-"

"Caspian, no. I need to say this now, I can't let it all bottle up." He stared back at her, eyebrows pushing together with worry before he nodded, gesturing to the extra men that they must leave. He stepped forward, intending on wrapping his arms around her to shield her from the cold but she backed away. _He won't want to touch me after I tell him this. _"Peter, Edmund, and Susan aren't here. They aren't ever coming back. My whole family is-" she closed her eyes as tears broke through the cracks, cascading down her cheeks. She felt Caspians fingers wipe them away. "They're dead." She had never said it aloud. Never. Saying it aloud made it final, and true. Lucy had always dreamed that one day when she would stumble and fall, that Edmund would chuckle in her ear and pick her up to dust her off. Or that when she was struggling with something that Susan would sit beside her, giving her that knowing look. Susan always knew when something was bothering her, and always would be there to talk it out. Lucy dreamed that when she was afraid, that Peter's strong arms would wrap around her, protecting her from her nightmares. But none of this would happen. They were gone. Her eyes opened, and she prepared herself for the look of hate from Caspian. After all, she was just the little one, the one that "comes with the territory." She was nothing without her siblings. Caspian loved her for her family, but that was it. And now she must mean nothing to him. She was surprised to feel him gather her into his loving embrace, putting a hand to the back of her head and tucking it into the crook of his neck. Lucy had not noticed the tears that now soaked his skin. "My father had died in the war long ago, but one day we were all in the car. Mother was driving. Susan was in the passenger seat and I was in the back sitting between Edmund and Peter. My mom parked the car, and everything was fine. Until some man came crashing into us from the side that had lost control of his car. Edmund and Peter shielded me from the shattering glass, and as the car rolled over, they were pierced with the metal that would have pierced me, and bumped there heads where I would have. They were protecting me, and it killed them. My mom and Susan were killed instantly." There was silence. Bitter, hateful silence. _He hates me. He hates me now. He loved Susan and she's gone and he hates me._

"Lucy I-I'm so sorry," he managed to say. He sounded like he wanted to cry, but was holding it back. "My Lucy love," he murmured into her hair, kissing her head. Lucy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, hot tears clinging to her cheeks.

"You-you still-?" She couldn't ask him, but he seemed to get the idea.

"Love you? Of course Lucy! How could I not?"

"They're gone, it's just me now..."

"Your family is like family to me. I love them all. It pains me to hear this, and I wish that I could bring them back, but they are in Aslan's country. They are happy, and both of us will see them again one day. It is a miracle that you survived, and that you are here with me. I never thought I'd see you again, and you have always been the girl that I-" He stopped, averting his gaze and shifting nervously. Hope fluttered in her chest. _Does he...?_

"I've always been the girl that you...what?"

"Have been in love with," he whispered, his eyes flickering to meet hers. He looked afraid, cautious, but also he looked at her as if she were an angel. _Angel, _she thought, remembering how Peter would call her that. _I'm the angel again. _Tears started to fall heavily from her blue orbs as Caspian rushed forward to wipe them away. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I shouldn't have-" But he was cut off as her lips crashed against his. He was here. He was real, and he loved her. His lips were warm and soft, caressing hers rythmically as he pulled her tighter to his stone chest. He held her possesively, as if he were afraid that she might slip away. Lucy was lost in love. She was no longer nothing, she was Caspian's. He was her's. He pulled away, and Lucy found herself following him, and heard him chuckle as he pecked her lips. "We have a visitor," he whispered lovingly, tucking hair behind her ear. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together before she turned around to see what Caspian was talking about. There before her, stood Aslan. He looked upon them proudly, but a twinge of sadness still remained in his eyes as his eyes scanned over Lucy. Lucy was not sure whether or not to embrace him or remain still. She did not know if he was here to take her away. _Perhaps he just wanted me to know that someone loved me, and now he will steal me away from my love. Please don't. _

"Aslan," she whispered, shrinking back into Caspian's chest, not wanting to be taken away.

"You are to stay with Caspian." His words had her stunned, silent, and joyous. She couldn't breathe. Caspian's arms slipped around her waist from behind as he kissed her ear. His hands moved to her back and he pushed her forward gently.

"Go on," he encouraged her. She needed no encouragement, and no argument. Lucy let out a sob of happiness as she fell into a mass of golden fur and love. _Love. I am loved._

_But i know there's sunshine behind that rain, _

_I know there's good times behind that pain. _

_Can you tell me how I can make a change? _

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray. _

_I close my eyes and can see a better day, _

_I close my eyes and pray3_


End file.
